Poor and In Love
by bluediamondsonagreenfield
Summary: "…If you marry her you'll be giving up your throne and your inheritance!" Oneshot Musicalverse AU Shizera.


_**A/N: This really has no purpose. I was texting my best friend and she said something that inspired me and yes, I working on the next chapter of Be Wicked, but I had to write this before I forgot. Reviews are nice (:**_

* * *

"…If you marry her you'll be giving up your throne and your inheritance!" The king of the Vinkus screamed at his eldest son. They were standing in the king's office. Fiyero had come home from Shiz when he told his parents that he was taking as Elphaba as his wife. His mother had thought it was a wonderful but his father was a different story. His words had been the end of an extremely long lecture about how he had to marry a princess. Fiyero glared at his father, something he had defiantly picked up over the last six months that he and Elphaba had been dating.

"I never wanted the throne," He told his father through gritted teeth before storming out of the room. The king stood there shocked as he watched his oldest walk out of the room.

* * *

"You told Dad that?" Taquke asked after Fiyero told him that he would be inheriting the throne. Fiyero threw himself down onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Quke, I don't need you disapproval here to, Dad's is enough." Taquke laughed.

"Yero, I'm just looking out for you."

"I'm twenty four, I don't need my little brother looking out for me."

"I'm not little anymore. But, Yero, what are you going to do?" Fiyero sat up to look his brother.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean once she says yes and you two get married? Where are you going to go?"

"Taquke, Dad's not kicking me out, he's just rewriting his will." Taquke rolled his eyes.

"Sure sounds like he's kicking you out." Fiyero sighed.

"You know Mom won't let him."

* * *

"I love you but did you seriously think this through?" Fiyero was sitting under the large oak tree on the Shiz campus as Elphaba stood above him, angered at the words that came out of his mouth.

"No, I haven't but all I know is that I want to be with you." Elphaba sighed and sat back down.

"That doesn't mean we have to get married," she whispered as she slid the ring off of her finger and handed it to him.

"Fae," he whispered as she stood up.

"No, Fiyeo. Don't." She turned on her heel and made her way back to her dorm. Fiyero sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he looked down at the ring in his hand. _That woman is going to take a lot of convincing._

* * *

"Come on! Glin please!" Fiyero begged as he stood outside the girls' dorm room. Galinda just rolled eyes.

"Why?"

"Cause! Glin…please let me see her." Galinda sighed before glancing back at her roommate, who was curled up on her bed, hugging a pillow close to her chest, crying soft, silent tears.

"Fiyero, can you come back later? She's a little…"

"Galinda, please." Galinda sighed again and let him in the door. He rushed over to the bed and knelt down next to it. "Fae," he whispered putting his hand on her slender green arm. "Fae, look at me." She obeyed and he continued. "I love you," he whispered, wiping away her tears. "I don't care about becoming king, you know that." She nodded before whispering,

"Yero, you'll be giving up everything."

"I know, Fae, but you're worth it. You're worth it because I could barely get through a semester at a school and now I've been at Shiz for three years. You're worth it because every day I wake up and think that I'm so lucky to have such wonderful woman in my life and I'm so lucky that she picked me. You're worth it because no matter how many times you try to deny it, you're beautiful. You mean everything to me Fae. I could care less about my father and how he wants me to act. Plus, I would rather be poor and in love than rich and alone." Fiyero wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes. "Fae, please stop crying." Elphaba nodded before speaking.

"Can I have my ring back?" Fiyero laughed and pulled the ring out of his pocket, returning it to the rightful place on her left hand. He then stood up and sat down next to her, pulling her close to him.

"I love you, Elphaba Thropp."

"I love you too, Fiyero Tiggular."


End file.
